The boy who never wants to grows up? Yeah Right!
by MAD-DURAN DURAN-HATTER
Summary: Eleanor and Casey live in the 21st century, but what will happen when their lives turn upside down and bring Peter Pan into it!
1. Chapter 1

**So, This is my first fic! I'm so happy! As you may know, (if you read my profile) I am currently co-writing this fic with my best friend 'Always Running the Labyrinth' :) I, of course, do not own the characters, only the story. So, Please read on. (REVIEWS ARE WELCOME, but...no flames please..I'm very sensitive.)

* * *

**

Chapter one 

"Eleanor, you really need to grow up! Get your head out of the clouds and start becoming the young woman you are turning into! Act your age" my mother said picking out a low cut dress to wear for a dinner party she was going to. (Trying to find another husband to make us rich again)

"I AM THE ONLY GIRL WHO STILL HAS TO ACT LIKE I'M IN THE FLIPPING 20TH CENTURY SO I CAN'T ACT. MY. AGE! You are being so obserred." I stated calming down to fiddle with my worn down purple dress.

"No, Marissa, you are being obserred. You are the only girl your age that still plays around, silly games about flying away and being one of those…those…"

"lost boys?" I murmured knowing that would only make her more upset.

"Lost BOYS! ELEANOR! HINT THE EMPHASIS ON BOYS! YOU ARE A GIRL! NOT A BOY" she yelled now glaring at me. I just sat at the edge of her bed and fiddled more with my dress.

She stomped over and slapped my hands to get me from messing with my dress anymore. A tear slipped down my right cheek. She never hits me. I sat up and right when I was about to go out of her door I turned and said:

"Maybe I should have been a boy. Maybe I would finally please you then…wouldn't I?"

Before she could reply I walked away shutting her door along with me. She would be gone soon, and then I could call for Casey, the only one who understands. My best friend.

Waiting in my room, I slipped the purple dress off and folded it into my armoire. I slipped on the dress that I was only allowed to wear when I was going to 'come out' and get married. It was red and dreadful looking. Casey would love to work on it and make it her own.

Although I live in the 21st century, my mother won't allow me to wear anything past the 1900s. I am home schooled and have no siblings. My only sibling died of cancer years ago, before I was born. I am fifteen years old and still fantasize about other worlds and being happy all the time. It would be amazing to finally have a life of my own. Looking at the mirror, the dress looked rather well on me, but it felt……awkward. It just didn't feel right to me. My mother believes I will become contaminated of the minds of teenagers and the world around me, so she keeps me in my house until she is able to find me a right 'suitor' The maid came, an olive colored woman, elderly and rather beautiful under who old age.

"Gracie, can you call for Casey?" I asked politely. She nodded hurrying to make my bed and go back down the stairs. We had one phone, no television, or any real electronic like the normal world has. I only know about these things from sneaking out with Casey at night, a normal 15 year old thing to do. Casey brings me regular clothes to wear and I have a 'go' phone. But Casey keeps those hidden at her house, where my mother can't take it all away.

I took my wedding dress off that I was considering to burn instead of give Casey.

Then I put on the closest thing to normal I had. Some old dress pants and a sweatshirt. My mother actually approved of.

"Miss Ellie, Casey will be here in five minutes" Gracie called.

"Thank you" I called back. I then closed my armoire after putting my dress in. I looked around my room, wanting something, anything to pop out that I could waste my time on before Casey comes. Knowing when she comes we will sneak out and go see a movie. My mother will be gone for the entire night, if not even tomorrow too. I saw my journal, my only privacy. It had drawings of peter pan and secret pictures of me and Casey and a couple other friends. Even pictures of boys I fantasized would be MY romantic peter pan. (Yes, even though I play, I still want somewhat of a relationship) But Peter, he would never. So I will always, just, fantasize. I took two steps before I heard a door slam and someone running up my stairs and bursting into my room. Before I even turned to see who it was I smiled and said:

"Hey Casey"

"Dude, get ready, there is a HUGE party tonight, and guess what? We're going!" she replied a bit out of breath. –She definitely ran all the way here from 3 blocks away-

"Case, I can't. Not…parties. Please?" I begged. Parties were my weakness. I couldn't stand them, and usually neither could Casey. What was up?

"Please?! Someone I want to see will be there." She blushed.

"Go ahead. I really…can't"

"…normally I wouldn't go, but I really want to. Please?" She pleaded again. I was stubborn. I just couldn't do it. I wasn't that ready to come out of my shell yet.

She shrugged and gave me a hug, then left, leaving me completely alone for the rest of the night.

*~*~*

I woke up to a loud glass shattering. I hadn't realized I fell asleep.

"Hell….hello?" I called feeling my heart pound.

Silence.

I know I heard it, it was too loud to be dreaming. But I couldn't go see, I had no weapon. Thank god I locked my door.

Footsteps? Was that a man talking? I jumped quietly out of bed and hid in my armoire, the most protective and obvious hiding place. I was scared out of my mind so it didn't bother me that hiding there was stupid. Murmuring. There was definitely a man talking outside my door.

"Get her! Open the bloody door!" He said. Banging. They were banging on my door.

BAM!

It flew open, my heard multiple footsteps shuffling into my room.

"Check there Smee!"

Smee? From…no…it couldn't be!

The door of the armoire flew open...

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun.**

**What happens next? well you're going to have to read on, but of course, silly me, i forgot to mention, my co-writer has her own chapters as well, so she has the next one (please comment on hers as well) but don't worry, it won't be confusing. Then, after her chapter, mine will come. Meaning, i write every other chapter :D **

**Okay, well, read on AND REVIEW (please please please no flames) If you don't like this, just stop reading it. If you like it but want to give it to me, nicely send it in a review :D XOXO**

**~Mad**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The Kidnapping of the Blond

I walked out of Marissa's with disappointment written on my face, i really wanted her to meet this guy i found for her. He was perfect. I was halfway to the party before my brain caught up with me. What was I doing? Marissa was my best friend, and i was leaving her all alone on a night she was finally free from her mother who was stuck in the past. True I loved the past but c'mon! I like my ipod and my computer too much to leave it behind.

So with a huff i turned around, knowing i was just going to drag her to the movies. We could go see Harry Potter or sneak into Inglorious Bastards together. Maybe I could convince her to come over and we could watch Peter Pan at my house on the flat screen. Ah Peter Pan...one of the best movie I had ever seen, Jason Isaacs as a sexy pirate? C'mon, what's not to love? I strutted down the street, people giving me strange looks as the caught a glimpse of my outfit. I wore a black mini skirt, neon blue leggings, with a black t-shirt that said 'I'm writing you into my next novel, your character will meet a violent and painful death, have a nice day.' and my knee high black converse with the neon blue laces. I had my messenger bag filled with my wallet, my make up bag, my cell phone, my ipod, my note book with a few pens, two books ('Silence of the lambs' and 'Hannibal'), my clothes, my pillow and blaket, and my toiletries, I was going to crash at a friends house after the party and i pack so i was prepared for anything.

When I was in the back alley by the Maid's entrance, I always had to sneak in here, I was blinded as a big sack was thrown over my head.

"Hey, what the hell?! let me go!" I screamed before I heard voices,

"Smee," _No...it couldn't be..._"Go and bring the girl back to the ship, don't forget about her friend." I heard the English accent i knew all to well.

"Yes, Captain." said Smee who was standing next to me.

"Wait! Your Captain James Hook? Wait let me go with you!" Was the last thing that left my lips before somebody put a handkerchief in front of my nose and I passed out.

~*~

"Wake up, girly...your going to want to see this..." Somebody said as they lightly slapped my cheek. My eyes fluttered open and I looked right into the eyes of Carl Niddler, with his hands on backwards.

"Who are you to call me girly!?" I said in a very fake British accent. "And order me around?"

The sailor glared and grabbed my chin as he turned me to look out off the boat and to the island of Neverland. It was beautiful, with the vivid tropical flowers everywhere. I gasped, I was in Neverland! Wait till I tell Marissa!

.God. Marissa! Oh no! I'm not here with HER! She is goining to be so mad that i didn't go with her.

The ship, 'The Jolly Rodger', glided seamlessly off to a large castle in the distance.

"The Black castle." I whispered

"Come now girly, time to see the captain." Niddler said as he slung me over his shoulder.

"Unhand me! What is your problem?! Let me GO! I can walk asshole!" I said as i fought him so much that he had to but me down. I dramatically brushed at my outfit, gave him an 'Hmf' and turned to walk towards where Hook's cabin was...

I fell flat on my face.

The entire crew laughed, and I got up with a blush.

_Great, I just looked like a total dumb-ass AND I fell flat on my face, I hate my life._

"What is going on out here!? Back to work all of you! Where is the girl?" I heard somebody bellow out. I looked to the person standing on the deck. My eyes grew wide.

Captain James Hook.

He had long, chocolate brown, curly locks but Hook had no facial hair. He wore his black britches, his black pirate boots, a black poet shirt open to his belly button (No hair on his chest either!), and a gold embroidered vest. His hook was on his right hand, shining brightly in the sun.

I almost passed out.

"She is here, Captain." One of the pirates said as he picked me up.

"Hey what the hell! I can walk!" I said as he brought me up to Hook.

"Not from when we saw a minute ago." one of the other pirates said with a laugh. The pirate that was caring me tossed me roughly onto the deck at hooks feet before walking off to finish his work.

"Dumb-ass, you could have places me nicely feet first on the ground." I grumbled as I rubbed my bottom. I looked up and Hook was right at me. "Um...hi..." i gave him a funny look as i stood up.

"Hello, Miss..." He said

"Oh my name. I'm Casey, Casey Napier." I said with a bow. "and i know who you are. You are the fearsome pirate, Captain James Hook." I smirked

"Ah so you have heard of the children's story 'Peter Pan'. Come, we can discuss things in my cabin." He said gesturing me to follow him.

I shruged and followed closely. He opend the door for me to go in first. He sat at his desk and he had Smee grab me a chair and i sat across from him.

"Now, as you know, Smee is my first mate." Hook said

"Yes, thouh you treat him like a cabin boy." I said with a shrug, hook glared

"Yes, well I have been genorus enough to let Smee retire and i would like you to replace him." He said

"Yes! Of course, oh hell yes!" I exclamed. I was going to get to see hook shirtless...HELLS YEAH! If only Marissa was here, my life would be perfect.

"Wonderful, what shall we call you?" Hook exclamed as Smee left with his bags and a nod at Hook.

"Call me Casey or Case for short, i'm good with not changing my name." I said smiling.

"The we have a deal?" He said as he stuck his good hand out.

"We have a deal." I said as we shook on it.

~*~

"This will be your quarters, We have your bag that you were carring when we...well kindanpped you." He said as he opend a door off the side of his cabin. It had a window seat, a good size cot, a dresser,a desk, a wash bin, a few shelves and pegs to hang things on. The bed linnens were clean and soft, there was a screen for me to change behind and a floor length mirror, with a few home like touches it could be nice. My bag was sitting on the bed and i sat on the bed and sighed.

"I love it, if i had my posters it would be great." I mubbled

"We will be stopping in port tommorow and you can pick up a few things you will need to feel more at home. I'll call for you for Dinner. There is a new dress in the dresser." Hook said before slipping out the door. I siged before i got up and started to unpack everything in my bags. I put the books and my notebook and pens on the desk, I put my pillow up at the head of the bed, putting the old ones under the bed. I folded my blanked nicely and placed it at the foot of my bed. I had only had packed three sets of clothes not including my pjs but i unpacked them and put them in the dresser and pulled the dress that Hook said was in ther out. It was actual quite beautuful. It was identical to Kira Knightly's maroon dress in the first Pirates of the Caribbian. I slipped it on and fixed my hair and washed my face and sat at the desk and wrote in my noteboot till i heard a soft knock.

"Miss Napier, dinner is served and the Cap'n is requesting you joint him." saomebody said

"I'll be right there.' I said as I took one last look in the mirror before i headded out.

~*~

**I LOVE YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was fuzzy. My eyesight I mean. It was dark and I could hear mumbling.

"Who is she Peter?" a little squeaky voice said

"Shut up nibs! She's waking up!" Another voice replied.

_Peter? Did this 'Nibs' say Peter?_

_Wait….wasn't Nibs one of the…no…it couldn't be possible. Could it?_

I opened my eyes again, this time, blinking a few times. A boy with blackish brown hair, cut with bangs to the side, it was cut so that it was clear he cut it, but very cute anyways. His eyes were dark blue with yellow specks in them. He was so close to me I could feel the warmth of his body near me. I couldn't help but stare at this beautiful creature…and he couldn't help but stare back.

"Who are you?" His mouth formed, yet he didn't speak. Like a secret he only wanted between us. I mouthed back the same question. He then half smiled, and sprang up into the sky. Flying?

"I am Peter pan!" He exclaimed with arms spread above his head. The boys who were around him sprang up with a jump, scared at the sudden outburst.

My entire body went numb.

_Peter pan? How is this even possible? Am I dreaming? Am I…dead?_

"Now you my dear…" Peter said drifting back down to me. I felt my eyes roll back into my head and black out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WAKE HER UP! WAKE HER UP!" multiple voices cheered. I gently moved my right arm. I was definitely in a bedroom.

"Shut up or I will make you all clean!" That was unquestionably Peter telling the lost boys to be quiet. I felt my face get hot.

"OH NO SHE'S GOING TO BLOW UP!" a little voice screamed. I opened my eyes and felt my face lose the extra heat and cleared my throat.

"I am not going to blow up, and my name is..." I paused and looked at Peter; he was sitting on the bed looking at my arms and face, like he was just found something that he has been looking for, for eternity plus forever.

"..My name is Ellie" My voice silently said.

The lost boys stood silent for a moment then one said:

"She looks like a bigger Tinkerbelle but with brown hair and uglier." One of the twin boys said. My face flushed, that was the meanest thing anyone had ever said to me. But I smiled and let it past, he was just being honest.

Peter glared at the boy.

"EVERYONE! OUT! NOW!" He yelled pointing at the door. The little ones scurried out in a huddle of fear and angst.

"It was okay, he didn't know any better…" I fake smiled. He walked over and sat on the part of the bed in front of me, I was sitting up hugging my knees.

"That's the thing…they really don't know. Someone has to teach them, because I clearly haven't done so well." He sighed.

I didn't know what to say.

"How old are you?" He asked realizing he was mainly talking to himself.

"I'm fifteen. How old are you?" I said. Although I know his age, or think I know it. I still wanted to ask to be sure, because the age that I found out, seemed too young for the guy I was sitting in front of.

"I'm seventeen. I've been seventeen for about one hundred and nine years." He stated.

"…wow." Was all I managed to spit out.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you even get…here?"

"Honestly, the last thing I remember was Hook and his pirate people knocking down my door and smee was the last thing I saw before blacking out. Then, bam I wake up here in…neverland." I looked around, making the emphasis on this being the greatest place bigger.

"This place is just another hell hidden by the dreams and fairy tales of authors and little children. If you were smarter, you would leave." He lowered his eyes.

I sat up more and placed my hand on his. Looking into his eyes with a genuine smile, I said:

"If I was planning to leave, I would have said so already. And I'm sure this place isn't as bad as my home. It's not even…a home. It's just a house I lived in that I've never...been allowed out of until now. I'll stay, and help out as much as I can. If I'm welcome here I mean."

He looked into my eyes and just kept staring. I didn't know what to do, and I couldn't look away because it would make it seem like I was lying. So I just stared back.

"You can stay for as long as you want." He finally said. Peter still kept staring and I could feel his fingers wrap around mine. _He and I were the same. Well, partially. I had never been with…anyone. I don't know about him. It's been awhile though for him, except…tiger lily._ I felt my face grow cold just by thinking of them spending so much time together.

Peter saw my face get red and he slipped his hand out of mine.

"I'm sorry..." He said standing up to leave.

"Wait! Don't leave me here alone…please?" I begged grabbing his hand again.

I stood up and slipped my arms around him, putting my head against his chest. His heart was racing, and I smiled to myself.

"I do want to stay here Peter, but you can't just leave me all alone. Not yet at least." I took a step back.

"Now…I'm ready to learn the ropes for living in Neverland." I smiled big and put my hands on my hips.

His bangs slid to cover his eye and before I realized it, his lips glazed my cheek slowly and he left the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

My pants and shirt were both too dark and heavy to wear in the atmosphere of Neverland, so I asked Peter if he had any clothes that would fit me. His response:

"Oh, I'm sorry, here...let me ask Tiger Lilly." He then flew off into the mountains.

Of course I couldn't help but feel myself get a little down because of the bond between them, but I knew that they've been together for so long that there was no way I could begin to expect he'd want to spend more time with me then her.

"Ellie…um, d-do you have a friend who came here wi-with you?" one of the lost boys ask running up to me with wide eyes.

I shook my head no questionably. "Why…is there someone else…HE-?!" I smiled to myself without continuing my sentence.

_Is Casey here?! I didn't see her…where would she…_

I stopped in my thought process as a thought came to my mind.

"Pirates." I whispered.

"Pirates?!" The lost boys who had huddled around me screamed.

"Yes, Ms., I saw a girl with blonde hair talking with Captain Hook! So since she came here suddenly like you did, I thought maybe you knew her…" the boy exclaimed.

"Can you take me to where you saw her?" I pleaded.

"Oh, no Ms. Ellie, Peter forbids any of us to go to the ship without him…"

I looked around.

_Poor Casey, what should I do? I need to help her. I need to save her!_

"Okay…point me to the direction of the ship then." I asked defiantly.

The boy pointed behind him, in a deep forest that looked like it was from a scary movie.

"Th-there?" I mumbled. He nodded, smiling as if it wasn't a big deal.

"It's about 2000 ft straight then turn right at the red wood tree and then it's another 600 ft. That's when you'll get to the lake. Jump in and swim across but DO NOT GET TRANCED BY THE MERMAIDS! They'll drown you. After you swim across, go straight and you'll find a tree that looks like a bird, go to the right of that then straight again. Soon, you'll find the beach and you'll see the ship. Okay?" He said fiddling with his fingernails.

I nodded. Just figuring I'd wing it and hopefully, eventually find it. I had to admit, _I was scared, but I had to save my best friend…if it was the last thing I do_. (Which I hope it wasn't)

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello?!" I screamed.

It had been what felt like two hours just wondering around. I didn't find the red wood tree, but I did find a like that had mermaids. I tried to swim across but they swarmed me too fast and I just couldn't handle it. I got maybe three quarters there before I had to turn to the side and get out. It was just too hard.

I let myself fall to my knees with exhaustion, a tear slipping down my face.

I couldn't give up, but no matter how hard I tried it was so hard to push myself any further. Then, suddenly I heard something, a chime of sorts.

_Tinkerbell_ I thought.

"Tinkerbell?" I called.

A distant glow came further and further towards me, lighting up the forest around her.

She stopped dead in her path, looking at me with a stunned face.

Tink then twirled around me making her chime heard loud and clear.

"Ellie! There you are!" I heard a familiar voice say above me.

I looked up to see Peter, smiling with relief. He then drifted down and touched the ground. He squatted and lifted my chin; I hadn't realized I had begun to cry.

"I was so scared…I…" I whispered

He put one arm against my back and one underneath the back of my knees, holding me like a new bride. Peter then stood up, still holding me, and we began to fly. THE OPPOSITE WAY!

"No, Peter, I have to…" I started.

"Shh, don't worry, we'll save her." He said

I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him. We were high up in the air and I knew he could tell I was scared.

"Don't worry Ellie; I'll never let you go…"


End file.
